Eagle Oak Academy
by AthenaRowena
Summary: Bella Swan is starting her senior year as the new girl at Eagle Oak Academy in California. She'll meet new people, make new friends and find love? Em/B J/A E/R
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I leaned over and kissed my dad's cheek.

"Bye dad. I love you." He handed me the last of my luggage and pulled me into a hug.

"Love you too Bells. I'll see you at Thanksgiving right?" I nodded.

"Of course." I gave him another hug and closed the door behind him as he walked out. One of the things I loved most about my dad was the fact that even though his job made him famous, he always found time for me. No matter what, I always came first to him.

I stood in the middle of the room wondering where to begin. Today was my first day at Eagle Oak Academy as a senior, and I just happened to be the new girl. I had to admit, the school looked amazing. One of the perks of going to a high class boarding school was the rooms. They were like mini apartments! I would be getting two other roommates and there were three separate bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen area, and a living room with comfy furniture and a large TV with a DVD player and a few gaming systems. I picked the bedroom all the way on the right, delighted to find it had a sliding glass door which led to a balcony. I decided I would definitely have to go shopping for things to decorate my room with. I unpacked my 6 suitcases of shoes, clothes, and make-up before heading back out to the living room. I was checking out the DVD collection when I heard a squeal and was suddenly attacked by a small, pixie-like girl hugging me. She let me go and smiled hugely.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy to meet you! I'm Alice Cullen. We are gonna be best friends, I can tell." I smiled. I liked Alice instantly. She was very tiny, with short spiky black hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Hi. I'm Bella." At that moment another girl walked in. Her presence immediately made my self-esteem drop 5 points. She was tall, curvy in all the right places with long, wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She sighed, dropping 5 bags on the floor.

"Alice get your little pixie ass up and help me with these bags." Alice shot up and ran out the door, calling over her shoulder.

"Sorry Rose." Obviously these two were friends. I giggled at Alice and the blonde's head whipped around to face me. I stood and walked over to her.

"Hi. I'm Bella, your other roommate." She smiled and pulled me into a hug, though hers was gentler than Alice's.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." The name sounded familiar, and then it hit me.

"Oh! You're Jasper Whitlock's cousin right?" she nodded.

"How do you know Jasper?" Alice asked, walking back into the room and dropping another 5 bags.

"His parents are good friends with my dad. We've survived many boring parties together."

"Oh who's your dad?" Rosalie asked.

"Charlie Swan." Alice's eyes bugged out.

"As in the famous movie producer?" I nodded. I was used to the reaction my dad's name got by now.

"Oh I remember Jasper mentioning you." Rose said.

"Yeah. Doesn't he go here?" Alice nodded excitedly.

"Yup. He's my boyfriend. Rose is dating my brother Edward who also goes here, and so does my cousin Emmett."

"We should call the guys over." Rose suggested.

"They're at football practice 'til 6." Alice reminded her.

"Well I was thinking we could go shopping for stuff for our room. We should be done by 6 and then I can meet your friends." They both brightened at the mention of shopping.

"Perfect." Alice chirped. She and Rose quickly unpacked. Alice took the middle room and Rose got the one on the left. We hopped into my midnight blue Audi and sped off towards bed, bath, and beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

After 5 hours of shopping, we returned to our room at 4:00. We each had a color theme for our rooms. Alice shoe light pink, white, and lavender. Rose's room was done in white, black, and red. And mine was sapphire blue, silver, and gold. I loved my room now, it was so peaceful. We were done with our rooms at quarter to six. Alice ordered pizza, Rose called the guys, and I got changed. I put on a pair of blue satin shorts and a white tank top. I walked back into the living room to find Alice and Rose staring at me.

"What?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair, making sure it wasn't a mess.

"Nothing. That's just one hot body you're rockin' there Bells." Rose said, I blushed. Please, those two were goddesses compared to me. Someone knocked on the door and Rose opened it to reveal two guys. I recognized one as Jasper and I figured the other was Edward since Rose was kissing him. They pulled apart and he held out his hand.

"Edward Cullen." He was goo looking, no doubt about that. Messy, bronze colored hair and the same deep green eyes as Alice.

"Bella Swan." I said, taking his hand.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled excitedly and pulled me into hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were the new girl?" I giggled at his fake hurt expression.

"You didn't ask." He smiled.

"Hey guys where's Emmett?" Alice asked.

"He had to talk to coach Martin for a few minutes." Edward answered.

"He's the captain." Rose filled me in.

"He should be here any second." Jasper added. Just then we heard a booming laugh coming closer.

"Speak of the devil…" Edward started.

"And he shall appear!" a new voice finished. I looked up and my eyes rested on a guy whose masculine beauty could only be described as a Greek god. Though by the size of his muscles, I'd say he was more of a Hercules. The guy was huge. He was at least a foot taller than me, if not more, with a very muscular chest and arms. His face had a boyish hint to it, but had a strong jaw line with big, blue eyes and curly, brown hair. My eyes met his and we stared at each other for a good minute before Alice cleared her throat.

"Emmett, meet our new roommate, Bella." He smiled, causing adorable dimples to emerge on his cheeks. I blushed.

"Emmett McCarty." He said, holding out his hand like Edward had.

"Bella Swan." I responded. I took his hand and felt a strange shock at his touch. I wondered if he felt it too.

**EmPOV**

I walked towards Alice and Rose's room, laughing after seeing Mike Newton trip over his luggage and heard Edward's voice.

"Speak of the devil…" I stepped into the room.

"And he shall appear!" I finished. I leaned against the door frame and noticed the unfamiliar beauty in front of me. She was only a little taller than Alice, but with long, slightly tanned legs and pair of short, blue shorts. A white top clung to her chest, showing off the amazing curves she's been blessed with. My eyes continued their journey up her body and to her face. Her beautiful, wavy, mahogany hair framed her heart shaped face perfectly. She had a set of full, pink lips that looked extremely kissable. She had an adorable little nose and eyes that stunned me. Deep pools of brown with a sparkle in them that captivated me. We stared into each other's eyes until Alice cleared her throat.

"Emmett, meet our new roommate, Bella." I smiled. New roommate meant I'd get to see her a lot. She blushed, turning a delicious shade of pink.

"Emmett McCarty." I said, sticking out my hand.

"Bella Swan." She responded and shook my hand. A shock ran through my body and I wondered if she felt it too. Judging by her blush, I'd say she had. I let go of her hand and saw Alice smirking at us. _Oh no, what is that little pixie up to?_ Jasper cleared his throat.

"So Em, what did Martin have to say?"

"ah ah ah Jazz. What did I say about addressing me in matters concerning football?" Jasper sighed and everyone but Bella rolled their eyes, she just looked confused.

"Sorry. What did Martin have to say _El Capitano?_" Bella started laughing. The musical sound left me momentarily stunned.

"Just that practiced is cancelled tomorrow." I answered. Alice started jumping up and down, signaling that she had an idea.

"Yes Alice?" Edward asked.

"Let's have a movie marathon!" we all stared at her, so she continued. "We'll watch as many movies as we possibly can in the week before classes start. We can order food, all sleep in the living room, and watch movies nonstop. Please!" she pouted, and I knew no one could deny her, including myself.

"Why not? Sounds like fun." Bella said. Alice squealed and instantly began setting up. Jasper, Edward and I headed back to our room to get movies, and more comfortable clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**EmPOV**

While in our room, we started grabbing all of our good movies.

"So Jazz, how do you know Bella?" Edward asked, I was immediately interested.

"Oh my parents are really good friends with Charlie since he's produced some of mom's movies."

"Wait, her dad is Charlie Swan?" I asked. Jasper nodded.

"Hold on. _She's _'little Bella' your mom is always talking about?" Edward asked and I scoffed.

"She's definitely not 'little Bella' anymore." I said. Jasper and Edward chuckled. "What? She's hot. Actually, she's beautiful."

"Dude. I don't think I've ever heard you refer to someone as _beautiful_. Everyone girl you've ever liked had been 'hot' or 'sexy'" Edward said.

"I know. It's weird." I said.

"Well let's go lover boy. The girls are waiting." Jasper said while Edward laughed. I glared at him.

"If you say anything." I said threateningly. Jasper put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey I won't say anything, but by the look on Alice's face, I'd say the little pixie has already guessed." I sighed, knowing he was right.

**BPOV**

I helped Alice set up the living room while Rose took care of the food. Our living room floor was like one giant mattress with tons of pillows and blankets. We had pizza, soda, candy, popcorn, ice cream, and cookies. I was definitely going to have to go running to work off all the junk food. We were sitting on the floor, waiting for the guys.

"So Bella, what do you think of Emmett?" Alice asked.

"I don't know Alice. I mean I just met him. He's funny," I paused and blushed, "and extremely good looking." Alice and Rose both smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, I've got a feeling about you two." Alice said smugly. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Oh Alice, you and your _feelings_."

"Feelings?" I asked.

"Yeah. I get these 'feelings' about things. I predicted Edward and Rose. Don't worry; you and Emmett will be together. I can _feel_ it." We started laughing.

"What's so funny?" We spun around to see the guys coming in. They'd changed into sweats and Emmett still looked perfect.

"Nothing." Alice chirped. Edward eyed her suspiciously; I decided to change the subject.

"So what are we watching first?" I asked.

"We figured we'd watch an action movie first, then a scary movie later to keep us awake." Jasper said.

"Sounds like a good idea." I replied, though I was a little worried about the scary movie.

"So which action movie?" Rose asked.

"Transformers." All three guys answered together. Of course the first movie we watched had to be one of my dad's.

Rose and Edward took the couch, Alice and Jasper lay on the floor, and I sat behind them with my back against the couch. Emmett put the movie in and when he turned around, I noticed everyone was looking at him expectedly.

"Oh you guys know me too well." He said, and then he took his shirt off. If perfection took human form, Emmett would be it. Lightly tanned skin with broad shoulders, muscular arms and a six pack that was beyond wash board.

"Must you do that every time?" Edward asked.

"You know I can't fully relax until my shirt is off." Emmett said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We know it, we just don't get it." Alice snickered. Emmett turned the lights off, pressed play, and plopped down next to me. He grabbed 4 slices of pizza and devoured them within 6 minutes. The movie barely kept my attention, considering I'd seen it a million times and there was a half naked god next to me. Sometime during the movie, Emmett's arm was rest on the couch behind me, bringing him slightly closer. I struggled not to touch him. At one point, Alice looked back at us and smiled smugly. When the movie was over, Jasper got up and put in 30 Days of Night. I shivered, remembering how the first and only time I'd watched it; I couldn't sleep for a week. Emmett noticed.

"You okay?" his arm moved to my shoulders. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said in a small voice. He might have believed me if I didn't flinch at the movie. He pulled me closer and my heart fluttered when my body came in contact with his muscular side. As the movie continued, I subconsciously buried myself deeper into Emmett's chest to the point where I wasn't even watching the movie, just listening to the screams. Finally Emmett whispered to me that it was over. Edward noticed my pale face and smiled apologetically.

"I think it's time for a comedy." He said. I mouthed 'thank you' and he nodded. Jasper put in Good Luck Chuck and relief washed over me. I noticed Emmett still had his arm securely around me and I smiled to myself. Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep.

**EmPOV**

It felt great holding Bella in my arms. She was so soft, and warm. I struggled to keep my body in check, especially when she was practically in my lap during the scary movie. And her scent, dear lord, it drove me crazy. A mixture of fruit and flowers that I found very sexy on her. After a while of watching Dane Cook, I felt something on my shoulder and looked over to see it was Bella's beautiful head. She was asleep and her gorgeous face was peaceful. I shifted around so she was more comfortable and before I knew it was a falling into peaceful oblivion as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**EmPOV**

I woke up with something small and warm against the left side of my body. I slowly opened one eye, wincing as the sun shone into them and saw a head of brown hair. I turned my head slightly and realized it was Bella's sleeping form. I still had my arms around her waist and her head was rested on my chest. I smiled to myself. This morning was getting good already. Without thinking, I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her little nose. I couldn't help myself; she looked adorable when she slept. She shifted slightly, coming even closer to me and sighed. She had a small smiled playing on her lips, I just wanted to kiss her, but I didn't want to wake her.

"Emmett." She muttered. I froze, thinking she might have woken up. "Big teddy bear." She continued and I tried not to laugh out loud. At least she was dreaming of me. I pulled my arms tighter around her waist and buried my face in her neck. Her scent alone had me back to sleep within minutes.

**BPOV**

I woke up with a warm, bumpy pillow under my head and a warm blanket wrapped tightly around me. I opened my eyes and saw a bare, tan chest. I lifted my head up to reveal my pillow: Emmett's chest. I blushed, grateful that he was asleep. I realized the blanket was not a blanket after all, but Emmett's arms. I tried to move back, but his arms just pulled me tighter to him. He had what I called a 'teddy bear reflex'. How perfect for the giant teddy bear. I noticed it was only 9:30 in the morning and no one else was awake yet, so I took a minute to study Emmett's face. He looked so childishly innocent when he was sleeping. I could see faint dimples forming on his cheeks whenever he smiled softly in response to whatever he was dreaming about. He turned his head slightly and it was now right up against my neck. I blushed when he nose moved back and forth slightly over my pulse point. I finally gave up trying to get out of his embrace and just went back to sleep.

**APOV**

I woke up with Jasper's arms wrapped securely around me and smiled. I kissed his cheek lightly before slipping out of his grasp to grab some coffee and bagels from the café across the street. On my way out, I saw Bella and Emmett asleep in each other's arms. I almost exploded with excitement. I knew they liked each other, even if they didn't know it yet. I slipped out quietly and hurried to get the goodies. I got a dozen bagels and six large cups of coffee. When I got back, only Edward was awake. He shot off the couch and went directly for the coffee. He shot a quick 'thank you' at me and drank the hot liquid greedily.

"Alright! Everybody up! I've got coffee and bagels so get your lazy asses up! We've got more movies to watch." Everyone started moving slowly, blinking the sleep out of their eyes and adjusting to the sunlight.

**BPOV**

I woke up to the loud cry of the pixie. Something about coffee and bagels. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I lifted my head and my eyes met a pair of sparkling blue ones: Emmett. I blushed, but couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Morning." He said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Morning."

"Guys come _on_. Food!" Alice called again. This time we all clearly heard her. Emmett unwrapped his arms from around my waist. I found myself missing the warmth of his body against mine. He hopped up and offered a hand to me. I smiled and took it and he lifted me with ease. We walked into the kitchen and found everyone else at the table each with a large coffee and a bagel. I quickly grabbed one of the large drinks and a bagel and dug in greedily. Everyone else was doing the exact same thing. After breakfast we settled back into the living room and put on Back to the Future. Emmett's arm was once again around my shoulders and I smiled to myself. After the other two Back to the Future movies and the first Indiana Jones, Alice's phone suddenly beeped and she squealed.

"Guys, change of plans. Sammy just texted me and said Twilight is having a free drinks night. We're going!" Everyone visibly cheered up.

"What's Twilight?" I asked.

"Twilight is the local club. The school has a pretty loose policy on drinking. Besides you know how it is with kids like these. Drink as much as you want, just don't embarrass the family." Rosalie explained. I shrugged my shoulders. It sounded like fun, why not?

"Okay. But we should probably start getting ready. It's already almost 9." Everyone agreed and the guys left to get changed. Alice pulled me into my room, insisting on picking out the perfect outfit for me. She finally decided on a black halter dress that came down to the middle of my thighs. She paired it with a pair of peep toe black heels and styled my hair in a loose, wavy bun with a few pieces hanging down to frame my face, she clipped my hair up with a silver clip and put on simple, subtle make up. **(All clothing on profile) ** She quickly got dressed, wearing a white corset, halter top with black lace under the bust and along the straps. She paired it with a short black and white plaid skirt and black pumps. Rose emerged from her room in a red dress that came down to just above her knees and fell on her body perfectly. She matched it with red peep toe heels that had a tiny bow on them. There was a knock at our door and Alice pranced over to open it. She revealed the single most sexiest man on this earth. Emmett was dressed simply, but combined with his already perfect looks, I almost jumped him right then. His jeans looked like they were specifically made to make his ass look like a slice of heaven. He had on a black t-shirt that clearly showed every single one of his muscles. I unwillingly licked my lips. He looked at me and his jaw dropped. I smirked and brushed passed him and followed Alice out to her car. She drove Rose and I and the guys rode in Edward's Volvo. There was a huge line outside the club when we got there. Rose worked her magic though, and got us in right away. We went to grab drinks first. We walked up to the bar and I noticed some dark haired guy leering at me, I felt extremely uncomfortable. Emmett must have noticed and swung his arm around my shoulder and glared at the guy, he immediately walked away. Emmett smirked victoriously.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked. His hand was now on the small of my back.

"Sex on the beach." I whispered in his ear. He shivered. Okay maybe I was teasing him. But just a little. He nodded stiffly and leaned over the bar to order. He handed me the drink a few minutes later and I drank it a little quickly. I wanted something a little stronger and ordered a Cosmo next. Alice and Rose had both dragged their boyfriends to the dance floor by then and I was standing with Emmett. After a while, Alice bounced back over with Jasper.

"I've got an idea. Let's do shots!" she yelled over the music. I was starting to feel a little buzzed, but agreed anyway. The bartender put 8 shot glasses in front of us. Two for each of us. We each grabbed one and quickly shot it back. It burned the back of my throat. I was feeling _really_ good now. Emmett leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"How 'bout a bet? I knock back this shot faster than you, and you dance with me." I smirked and nodded. We both grabbed a glass. I drank it down as quickly as I possibly could and opened my eyes to see Emmett smirking and holding an empty shot glass. I giggled and grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. I couldn't recall the name of the song, but it was fast paced with a good beat. I starting swinging my hips in front of Emmett in a way that I hoped he found sexy. I felt his hands on my hips and he pushed his body flush against my back and started to sway with me. I raised my arms and wound them around his neck. I felt his lips softly nipping at my neck and let out a moan. He continued to lay kisses all along my neck and I ground my body against him harder. I heard him groan and turned to face him. We stared into each other's eyes for about 30 seconds before our lips crashed together passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Emmett's lips were soft and eager against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my fingers in his brown curls. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I readily gave him. Our tongues clashed together in a battle for dominance and his hands went back to my hips, pulling me closer to his body. We finally broke apart for air, panting, and his lips went to my neck. He hit a sensitive spot and I moaned. I tugged his hair and lifted his head so his lips were on mine again.

"How about we get outta here?" I asked impatiently. He instantly nodded. I ran to find Alice and tell her we were leaving while Emmett grabbed a cab.

"Alice!" I shouted over the music. She turned to face me. "Emmett and I are gonna head back to the room! We'll see you later!"

"Okay Bells!" she yelled back, smiling smugly. "We'll try to be a long as possible." She winked at me. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the fact that she was totally right about what I wanted to do with Emmett. I found him waiting by the door and we quickly climbed into the cab. His lips teased my neck the entire ride back to the dorms and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning out loud. Emmett threw the money at the driver and climbed out, offering his hand to me. He quickly lifted me and slung me over his shoulder.

"Emmett! Put me down!" His only response was a laugh. He got into the elevator and set me down just to push me against the wall and kiss me again. This time I let out a moan that only encouraged him. The door dinged open and he led me down the hall and I quickly unlocked the door. As soon as the door was closed, I was up against it with his lips on mine and our tongues at war once again. I managed to kick off my shoes mid-kiss, as did he and he then lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel his already hard erection against my hot core. We both moaned and ground against each other, desperate for the friction. He carried me into my room as I kissed down his neck, gaining a sexy growl from deep in his toned chest. He shut my door, making sure to lock it and reached his hand around my neck to untie my dress. It fell below my breasts to reveal my black strapless bra. He set me down and the dress pooled at me feet, showing my black lace thong. He licked his lips hungrily. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it over his head, throwing it on the floor. I put my hands to his chest, pushing him backwards until his knees hit my bed and he fell onto his back. I straddled his hips and ground down on his erection which I could now feel clearly through his jeans. I made quick work of his belt and unbuttoned his pants with a flick of my wrist. I slid the zipper down and pulled his pants off his leg. When I began crawling back up his body, he flipped us and went back to work on my neck. I arched my back so he could unhook my bra and his large hands massaged my bare breasts in a torturous way. He lowered his mouth to one peak and took the nipple into his warm mouth, flicking it with his tongue. I moaned loudly and arched my back into him. He gave the other breasts the same treatment before continuing downward. He hooked his thumbs through my panties and slid them down my legs. He blew lightly on my aching clit before sliding the flat of his tongue slowly up it. My hips bucked up to his mouth and he put one hand on my hip to keep it still. He added two fingers into me and began twisting and twirling them inside of me. I threw me head back in pleasure. His took my clit between his lips and began nipping and sucking at it while his fingers continued to pump into me. I was now writhing beneath him, praying for my release to come. His tongue began making formations over my clit. It felt wondrous.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"Writing my name." he said in a low, husky voice. By the time he got to the second 'm' my entire world exploded in complete ecstasy. He crawled slowly back up my body and captured my lips in a searing kiss. The taste of me on his lips was surprisingly erotic. I hurriedly pushed his boxers down and couldn't help the gasp that escaped me. He was huge. I mean, I was no virgin, but my ex-boyfriend didn't compare to Emmett's size at all. I stared at it for a minute until he chuckled. He situated himself at my entrance. I moaned in anticipation. He pushed into me slowly and both of us hissed at the delicious feeling of him inside of me. He stayed still for a moment, letting me adjust to his size before slowly moving in and out. As the minutes went by, his thrusts came faster and faster. He grabbed my hips, pounding into me. I cried out in satisfaction as my walls clamped around him. He started rubbing my clit with his thumb, prolonging my orgasm as much as possible. I screamed out his name as a second, slightly less intense orgasm spiraled through me. I heard him moan with his own release above me. He collapsed next to me, smiling blissfully. I'm sure my face matched his perfectly. He kissed my forehead softly and pulled me into his arms, closer to his warm body. We lay side by side, waiting for our breathing to return to normal. After we'd calmed down, I jumped up and threw on a random shirt, which turned out to be his.

"Damn, my shirt looks good on you." He said smirking. I smiled back and tossed his boxers for him to slide on. I flicked off the lights and crawled back into my bed next to him. We were asleep within minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

**EmPOV**

I woke up with a slight headache and groaned. I knew drinking like that would come back to bite me. I snuggled closer to the warm body beside me and sighed. Wait a second. _Body?_ I opened my eyes and saw a head of brown hair and everything from the night before came rushing back to me. That's right, me and Bella. I smiled to myself, but inside I was hoping she had wanted this. I mean, we were both pretty drunk last night. Something outside the door made a banging noise and Bella shifted, beginning to wake up. She turned towards me and snuggled up against my body. She must have realized I was in the bed then because her beautiful brown eyes snapped open. She looked so cute when she was confused.

"Morning." I said smirking. She smiled shyly.

"Morning." She said, sitting up slowly. She groaned and began massaging her temples. "Just so you know, I usually don't act like that." I smiled.

"Don't worry about it." I said as she lay back down next to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"At least I was sober enough to remember everything that happened last night." She said, smiling wryly. She leaned up and kissed me full on the mouth, which I quickly responded to. At least she didn't regret it.

"I really like you Bella." I said honestly. She smiled softly up at me.

"I really like you too Emmett. And I thoroughly enjoyed your performance last night."

"That good huh?" I asked slyly.

"Honestly? The best I've ever had." I smirked. I couldn't help but let my ego inflate just a little bit when she said that.

"How's your head?" I asked, my own was still pounding.

"It's killing me." She whined. I chuckled and sat up, throwing the blanket off of us, revealing her in just my shirt, which I had to say was a wonderful sight.

"Come on, I'll make us some coffee." She rolled off the bed and slowly grabbed some shorts from her drawers. I picked my jeans up off the floor and pulled them on. She unlocked the door and walked out into the living room where Alice and Jasper were watching TV.

"Morning horn dogs." Jasper said laughing. Bella blushed and I smiled hugely.

"Have a nice night?" Alice asked teasingly. This time Bella smirked and nodded, throwing a wink in my direction before walking into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Emmett. Be careful with her. She's my friend and I love her already. So if you hurt her, I I'll kick your ass." Alice said. And don't let her size fool you; she's terrifying when she wants to be.

**BPOV**

I poured the grounds into the coffee pot when a pair of warm, muscular arms wrapped around my waist and I felt a pair of soft lips on my neck. I leaned back into Emmett chest and sighed contently. It was so unlike me to sleep with a guy I'd just met. Hell it took me three years to have sex with my last boyfriend and Emmett hadn't even brought up that subject.

"Bella. I know we're kind of working backwards, but will you be my girlfriend?" Holy shit was this guy a mind reader? I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'd love to." I said. A huge smile broke out on his face, showing me his adorable dimples. I kissed his lips lightly and turned back around to finish making the coffee. When it was done, we went back into the living room to join Alice and Jasper. Emmett sat in the big armchair and pulled me into his lap. Alice looked at me with nothing but extreme smugness. I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled. We watched a 'Family Guy' marathon for a few hours before Rose and Edward walked in, Rose had on the same clothes as last night.

"Today on 'Walk of Shame.'" Emmett called out, sounding like a TV announcer. Rose glared at him before quickly responding.

"Look who's talking. Hey Bells, nice shirt." She smirked at me as I blushed. She went into her room and emerged a few minutes later in a tank top and shorts. She and Edward settled down on the loveseat and we all watched mindless sitcoms of the rest of the day. By midnight we were all too tired to go anywhere, so the guys just stayed over again. Emmett and I got up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and followed me into my room. I locked the door and dove beneath the covers. Emmett removed his jeans and climbed in beside me. His arms went back around my waist and pulled my body right up against his. I buried my face into his chest and he kissed the top of my head. I lifted my head and my lips met his briefly.

"Good night Emmett." I murmured sleepily.

"Night Bells." he said softly. Within minutes we were both sound asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, the warmth of Emmett's large body was gone. I reached my arm over, searching blindly for him but felt nothing. I opened my eyes and saw no Emmett. I looked over at the clock. It was 10:30. Next to my clock were a chocolate chip muffin, a cup of coffee, and a note.

_Bella,_

_Went to my room to take a shower and change. Enjoy the coffee and muffin. I'll be back soon._

_Emmett_

I smiled to myself. He must have just left, since the coffee still had loads of steam coming off it. I quickly consumed both and walked out of my room. Rose and Edward were on the couch watching a rerun of The Hills. Rose looked up and smiled.

"Morning Bells. Alice said to shower and get a bathing suit on; she's decided we're going to the beach today." I laughed.

"Okie dokie then." I returned to my room and quickly showered. I dried off and pulled out my midnight blue string bikini and pulled it on. I put a pair of jean shorts over it with a black tank top and black flip flops. I brushed out my hair and partially dried it, throwing it into a messy bun leaving my side bangs out. I perched my sunglasses on the top of my head and put a large beach towel in my bag. I went back out into the living room where Alice and Jasper were now waiting as well. Now all we had to do was wait for Emmett. We waited another 5 minutes before we came through the door in a pair of light blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt.

"Ready guys?" he asked and we all nodded our heads. Alice, Jasper and I rode with Emmett in his jeep while Rose and Edward took Rose's red BMW. Emmett slid his sunglasses over his eyes and started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot. It was about an hour drive from the school to the beach and we had my iPod to entertain us the entire way. Emmett's hand found mine and I laced my fingers through his. He lifted our joined hands up to kiss mine softly.

"Let the beach time fun begin." Jasper said using the cheesiest of lines that made us all laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

We got to the beach within 45 minutes due to good traffic. The beach wasn't over crowded, thank god and we found a good spot almost instantly. Rose and I settled down to start tanning while Alice and Jasper when for a walk along the beach and Edward and Emmett tossed a football back and forth. After a little while, I fell asleep, only to be woken up by a pair of muscular arms lifting me up and tossing me over a shoulder. _Emmett_.

"Emmett, put me down!" I yelled at him, kicking his chest, which had no effect on him whatsoever. I could see that he was headed for the water and began to struggle more. I saw Edward laughing at us and glared at him. I was suddenly airborne, but only for a second before falling into the salty water. I came up, sputtering for air with Emmett laughing loudly. I jumped on his back and growled in his ear.

"You are _so_ gonna get it later." I said in a warning tone. By now, Rose had heard all of the noise and was standing at the water's edge with Edward. Emmett turned his head and his eyes met mine with a mischievous glint. I knew exactly what he was thinking and hopped off his back. I quickly grabbed Rose while he grabbed Edward and pulled them roughly into the water. Both came up looking life drowned rats and I couldn't help the loud laugh that erupted from me.

"Oh, it's on." Edward said, narrowing his eyes. We ended up having multiple chicken fights. Me and Emmett vs. Edward and Rose. We had the guys stand at the breaking point of the waves, to add a little difficulty. It ended up working to our advantage since not even the waves could make Emmett budge. We ended up winning all 9 fights before Alice and Jasper returned with a tray full of food. We devoured it quickly and just sat on the beach for hours, talking. I was starting to get tired as I leaned against Emmett with by back to his chest. He would occasionally lean down to kiss my neck or shoulder. It was a simple, but affectionate gesture. He noticed my eyelids beginning to sink and lifted me in his arms.

"Hey guys, I think Bella and I are gonna head back. Alice you and Jasper can ride back with Edward right?" He said.

"Of course. We'll see you later." Alice replied. Emmett carried me to the car and laid me in the backseat, covering me with a dry towel. I fell asleep within minutes. I woke up to Emmett shaking me.

"Bella, babe you gotta get up. We're back at school." I opened my eyes and saw that it was dark out. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and sat up, climbing out of the truck slowly. Emmett wrapped one arm around my waist and grabbed my bag with the other. We made it back my room and I had fully woken up, gaining my second wind. We were sitting on the couch, watching 'Across the Universe' when I surprised him by climbing into his lap and straddling his thighs. His hands went right to my hips pulling me closer to him. I kissed the sensitive spot below his ear and heard him moan. I continued to tease his neck in my own form of revenge for earlier. I ground my hips against his, effectively making him hard. I smirked and climbed off of his lap and began walking to my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in a low, husky voice. I giggled.

"To bed. Wanna join?" I asked, winking at him. I noticed him get even harder and he hopped off the couch swiftly, pulling me into my room and locking the door. He yanked my shirt over my head and pulled the strings on my suit, letting it fall to the floor. His shirt was already off, so quickly removed his trunks and boxers. He pulled my bottoms down and grabbed my thighs, lifted me easily, while sliding into me at the same time. I moaned loudly at this new angle and he pinned me against the wall as he started pounding into me. There was no foreplay or teasing, we were just driven y our raw need. He continued to slam into me. This time, the sex was more animalistic, filled with moans and growls. He even had mark down his back from when I'd run my nails along his skin. With one more thrust, my world exploded and I screamed out his name. He reached his own release just seconds after mine and slowly lowered himself to the floor. We sat there on the floor, with me in his lap, him still inside me for minutes, waiting for our breathing to return to normal. When he stood again and let my legs fall from his waist, I found I was too weak to use them. He carried me to my bed and laid me down. He crawled in beside me, wrapping his arm around me and we drifted off to sleep.

**EmPOV**

I woke up to the sun shining through Bella's window. I opened my eyes and instantly met a pair of sparkling brown ones. Bells smiled and leaned up to kiss me.

"You're adorable when you sleep babe." She said with slight humor. I chuckled and got up. I pulled on my jeans from the last time I was here and waiting for Bella to pull on some shorts, put on a bra and pull a tight fitted t-shirt over her head. She put her hair into a bun on top of her head and unlocked the door, stepping out. I followed close behind and found Edward on the couch figures Rose must be in the kitchen or her room. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw my back.

"Holy shit Emmett! What'd you get attacked by a bear on your way back?" He yelled loudly, amusement clear in his voice. I expected Bells to blush, but she surprised me.

"No Edward. That was all me." She winked at me and squeezed my ass, making me let out a high pitched squeak and strode into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Mine and Emmett's relationship continued to blossom as the weeks went on. I introduced him to my dad on Parent's day and they immediately hit it off, much to my relief. I had a few classes with Emmett and one with Alice and Rose and we all had lunch together. I noticed how many girls would glare at me when they same Emmett and I walking hand in hand and I figured he was much sought after by the female population of the school.

I woke up for class one morning and as I stretched out my sleepy limbs, my stomach churned and I dashed out of my room, cutting Alice off as I ran into the bathroom, making it just in time. Alice ran in after hearing me and held my hair back as I emptied my stomach out.

"Oh my god Bells, are you okay?" I heard Rose ask.

"I think so. It must have been that Chinese I ate last night, it didn't taste right to me." I said, thinking back to the odd tasting chicken.

"Well I'll call the main office and tell them you won't be in class today." Rose said, her motherly personality taking over. "Oh hey Alice, before I forget to ask, did you get more pads for us when you went to the store yesterday?"

"Yup, they're under the sink." Alice said while rubbing my back. I stiffened, trying to do the math.

"Wait a second, what's today?" I asked fiercely.

"November 3, why?" Alice asked. "And why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" She added when she got a good look at my frightened face.

"Because I'm a week and a half late and I'm throwing up." I said hysterically. Her eyes widened, catching on to what I was implying. Rose ran back into the room after hearing me.

"You think you're…?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"It's possible, I mean, Emmett and I kinda forgot a condom after that night at Twilight…and after the beach." I said quietly, realizing my stupidity. "But I'm on the pill, so how can this be possible."

"Were you taking any other medication? Sometimes they affect the effects of the pill." Alice said, sounding doctoral.

"Um…I had been sick earlier that week before I got here. Do you think that reacted with it?"

"It's very possible. Look, Rose and I have a free period after lunch. We'll go get a test and come back here. We have to know as soon as possible." I nodded, now terrified of the results. One thing's for sure. If I wasn't pregnant, I'm never having sex ever again.

I waited around all morning, fidgeting like crazy. My anxiety was getting worse as each minute passed. Finally I heard a key in our door and Alice and Rose rushed in. They handed me three different tests and I ran into the bathroom to do my thing. All three of us paced around the living room as we waited for the 15 minutes to be done. We'd shoot each other quick glances, before continuing our pacing. Finally, the timer dinged and we sprinted into the bathroom. The results, a smiley face, a plus sign, and the most straight forward 'pregnant'. I sank to the floor and sobbed. Alice put her arm around my shoulder and her and Rose led me into my room. They lay with me on my bed and held me as I cried continuously. They skipped the rest of their classes to stay with me and kept whispering that everything would be okay. But every time I thought of having to tell Emmett, the tears came back double. I eventually fell asleep, only to be woken up by a knock at the door. Rose got up and answered the door to reveal Emmett. I groaned, knowing the inevitable conversation was about to happen. Alice got up and walked out of the room.

"She has to tell you something Emmett, just, promise me you'll hear her out and _please_ don't freak out." Alice said softly. Emmett's face was immediately filled with worry and he rushed into my room and shut the door. He saw my tear stained face and rushed to my bed.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling me into his lap as he sat down on the bed. I took a deep breath and just said it.

"I'm pregnant Emmett." I said softly, not looking at him. I felt his stiffen around me. I refused to look at him as the tears began to return. "I'm not giving it up either." I had decided on that with Alice and Rose. Even if he wanted nothing to do with the baby, they said they'd always be there for us. He still didn't say anything. I finally turned to face him, his face was blank. "Can you please say something?" I pleaded. Surprisingly, a smile showed slightly on his face.

"You know, I've always wanted a daughter." He said simply. I continued to stare at him and his eyes met mine and his smile grew. He leaned in and softly kissed me.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"No. Besides, I'm kinda half at fault here. I do believe I had some part in making that baby." He said jokingly. "And like I said, I always wanted a little girl, even if it is a little early."

"And what makes you so sure it'll be a girl?" I asked, besides, I was only about a month and a half.

"Oh, I just know." He said, tapping his head. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. He kissed my hair and rubbed my back. "It's gonna be okay Bells." he said softly.

"How do you know?" I asked unsure.

"Because I love you." I froze. That was the first time he'd ever said that. I raised my head to look at him and saw no hesitation, no doubt, just pure, unmistakable love.

"I love you too."

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise the next one will be much longer. Please continue to review and make sure to check out my other stories.**

**Let it Be**

**Breathe into Me**

**More than Anyone**

**One Forks**

**Teenage Wasteland**

**World Spins Madly On**

**Xoxo-AthenaRowena**


	9. Chapter 9

**EmPOV**

She loves me. And she's having me baby. Could life get any better? Oh yeah, it would be awesome if we didn't have to tell our parents and avoid getting slaughtered. But I couldn't think about that right now. The only thing on my mind was Bella, and our daughter. Oh yeah, I knew it would be a daughter. Hanging around Alice too long had given me those _feelings_ she was always talking about. Bella began to stir and I put my hand to her stomach, rubbing gently over the place where our baby was growing. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she tore herself out of my grasp and sprinted out of the room. I immediately followed her into her bathroom, where she proceeded to get quite friendly with the toilet. I held her hair back and rubbed her back gently as she moaned. When she finally finished, she leaned back into my chest and relaxed. Jasper and Alice popped into the bathroom just as Bella finished brushing her teeth.

"Jeeze Bells, what's that like the fourth time this week? Hell, you'd think you were pregnant or something." Bella, Alice, and I froze and good ol' smart Jasper caught on right away. "Holy Shit!" he yelled before Alice smacked her hand over his mouth. His eyes calmed down and Alice removed her hand. "You're pregnant?" he whispered.

"Yes." Bella answered in a small voice.

"Wow." Was all Jasper said before shuffling back to the kitchen.

"You okay Bells?" Alice asked concerned.

"Yeah, it passed." She said, walking out of the bathroom. She went to get dressed and I left to do the same, promising to come pick her up for our first class. I showered quickly and pulled on a pair of jeans and the dark grey sweater Bella had bought me a few weeks ago. I grabbed my bag and made my way back to Bella's room. She was eating some crackers when I got there, trying to keep her stomach calm. I snuck up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Hey babe." She jumped and spun to face me.

"Don't do that. You scared the shit out of me." She said smacking my chest, which had no effect.

"Hey, watch the language in front of my daughter." I said, playfully scolding her.

"I can't wait until we can find out what the sex is so I can prove you wrong." She said smirking at me.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that baby mama." I said, pulling her up.

**BPOV**

We walked a few buildings over to our English class and took two seats next to each other near the back. I quickly remembered something and leaned over to whisper to Emmett.

"Babe, don't forget we have our doctor's appointment at 3:30 today." I reminded him. He nodded and grabbed my hand.

"What doctor's appointment?" I heard a shrill voice ask behind me. I turned to see Tanya Denali, known pursuer of Emmett, and apparently excellent eavesdropper.

"None of your business." I snapped.

"Ooh touchy, touchy. Someone's a little moody today." She made it sound like a simple observation, but by the gleam in her eyes, I could tell she'd guessed something. I turned around, dreading the rest of the day now that it had started off so well.

* * *

Things were starting to look up, and by lunch I was sitting contently between Emmett and Alice, chewing on an apple. The cafeteria doors banged open and in strode Tanya followed by her lap dogs Lauren and Jessica. She hopped on a table, giving everyone a lovely view of the thong beneath her skirt *shiver*.

"Everyone, I have some great news that I feel everyone should know!" she squealed in that annoying voice of hers. "It gives me great pride to introduce the 'Juno' of Eagle Oak: Bella Swan!" she said cheerfully. My jaw dropped and Alice slammed her fist on the table. She and Rose were up and halfway towards Tanya before I could stop them. By now, everyone was staring at Emmett and I and I could feel tears in my eyes. Emmett wrapped his arm around me and Jasper grabbed my hand. Alice and Rose reached Tanya just as she'd gotten off the table. Alice wasted no time before reeled her arm back and slapped Tanya across the face. Hard. Tanya screamed, but it was drowned out by Rose's murderous voce.

"How dare you?!" She said, getting right in Tanya's face. "Bella is a better person than you will _ever _be. And at least she knows who the father is. Unlike you and your little bastard child last year. You put him up for adoption right? Oh yeah, we all knew about that. We also know about the Chlamydia you happen to be diagnosed with right now." Rose smirked at the open mouthed Tanya and strode away with Alice steaming behind her. They reached our table and walked passed us.

"Let's go." Alice called over her shoulder. He hopped up and quickly followed. When we were finally a good distance away, we stopped and sat on some empty picnic table.

"Thank you guys, but you really didn't have to do that." I said in a small voice.

"Like hell we didn't. Bella if someone messes with you, or our little niece/nephew, they're going down no matter what you say." Rose said, still boiling over with anger.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked. I nodded and wrapped my arms around Emmett's torso as he pulled me closer.

"Guys I'm gonna take Bella back to her room for the day." Emmett started walking but I stopped.

"No. I'm going back and facing this head on. Everyone knows now, so what's the point of hiding? I'm going to class." I said stubbornly. Emmett just chuckled and shook his head.

"And that, is why I love you." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we walked back towards the school.

I got weird looks the rest of the day, but I took it all with pride. I was not ashamed of my baby, neither was Emmett. And anyone who thought they could judge me or put me down was sadly mistaken. During my last class, one of the brave ones approached me. It was Angela Weber, a genuinely nice girl who had never done anything to make me think any different.

"Hey Bella." She said a little nervously.

"Angela, I'm pregnant, not dying." I joked. It worked, she giggled.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think it's great you're having a baby. My mom had me when she was our age, and we turned out perfectly fine. You can do this, and Emmett is a great guy, he'll help you." I suddenly felt the urge to cry. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Thanks Angela, that means a lot." I said sincerely.

"No problem." She smiled and walked back to her seat.

**A/N: I will be skipping over periods of time in the next few chapters to speed along the pregnancy. **


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

Four months along and extremely moody, I was beginning to show. I wasn't ashamed of my baby bump and wore shirts that displayed it proudly. Emmett's hands were on my belly every chance he got and Alice and Rose had me on a strict, healthy diet. Jasper and Edward would occasionally sneak me the crappy food I really wanted. Emmett and I had told our parents over Thanksgiving break, and they took it surprisingly well. I figured dad must really like Emmett, since he barely freaked. Emmett's mom was literally jumping for joy and his father high fived him. I could see where he got his personality from. It turned out, his mother is Tina McCarty, the fashion designer, and she promised that everything she _could_ make for her grandchild, she _would._ Alice and Edward's dad was a doctor and set us up with a friend of his who was a terrific doctor. We had appointment to find out the sex of the baby.

I was lying on the chair bed thing with Emmett standing beside me when Dr. Schultz walked in, smiling warmly.

"Hello you two. How are you doing?" she asked sweetly.

"Good. I've been eating healthy and my friends had dragged me into a pre-natal yoga class." I answered happily.

"Very good, and I see you've started showing." I nodded and smiled up at Emmett who was beaming down at me. She set up the ultrasound equipment and lifted my shirt, squirting the cold gel on my belly. The room filled with them sound of our baby's tiny heartbeat. Emmett grabbed my hand and his smile grew.

"Are you interested in knowing the sex?"

"YES!" we both yelled excitedly. She laughed and pushed a few buttons.

"Looks like you've got a beautiful baby girl on the way." I beamed and looked at the screen where my daughter was shown.

"I told you so." Emmett chuckled as he whispered in my ear. I turned to face him.

"To be honest, I was hoping you'd be right." I said, smiling hugely. He leaned in and kissed me softly. The gel was wiped off my belly and I stood up, pulling my shirt back down. Dr. Schultz printed out enough copies of the ultrasound photo so we could give one to everyone who'd want one. On the ride home, I was picturing our daughter. She'd have the brown hair that her father and I both possessed. She'd have my almond shaped eyes, but in Emmett's deep blue color. She'd have my little nose that Emmett always commented on calling it 'cute' with his smile equipped with dimples. She'd be beautiful. I smiled to myself as I pictured her in my arms with Emmett's arms around me.

"What's got you so smiley?" Emmett asked, chuckling from the driver's seat.

"What do you think?" he just smiled and grabbed my hand, brushing his lips against it softly.

Everyone was ecstatic about the news about our daughter, as were Emmett and I. I couldn't stop looking at the picture of our growing baby at least 20 times a day. People at school had calmed down from the initial shock of my pregnancy. All of our teachers were very accepting, as well as some of the students. I say some because of course there was Tanya and her groupies who sent me non-stop death glares every day. Luckily, the morning sickness had begun to wear off, so I was able to eat without worrying about having it come back up. Angela and I had become very close and we all liked her and her boyfriend, Ben. They were extremely nice and two of the first people to accept the situation. Dad, Tina, and Dan all called frequently to make sure everything was okay. Emmett had been talking to them secretly lately and I could tell they were keeping something from me. I tried to not think about it too much and focused on school and the baby.

Emmett and I were sitting on his couch with him behind me as I leaned against his chest. In front of me, I had a large book of baby names and meanings and we continued to shoot out names back and forth, always disagreeing.

"How about Emma?" Emmett asked. I let it sit in my head for a moment before shaking my head.

"No, too common." He shrugged and went back to looking.

"What about Chloe?" Emmett immediately shook his head.

"No way, that was the name of my first girlfriend." I instantly crossed that name off the list in my head.

"Audrey?"

"No, that's the name of the whore that stole my first boyfriend."

"Riley?"

"No, just doesn't sound write." We kept looking and both of us seemed to focus on one name in the middle of the current page. At the same time, we both said it aloud.

"Olivia." We looked at each other and smiled.

"It's perfect. Olivia…Olivia Grace McCarty." Emmett tried it out.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, turning in his arms to kiss him lightly. The kiss soon turned passionate and needy, considering we hadn't had sex since we'd found out about Olivia. I inwardly celebrated the fact that we had the dorm to ourselves. Emmett seemed to read my thoughts and lifted me bridal style and walked us into his room. He placed me gently on his bed and began to crawl up my body. I really wasn't in the mood for foreplay, so I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling his lips back to mine while my other hand went to his pants. I skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped them with only one hand while the other grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it over his head. He pulled my own shirt over my head and reached around to unhook my bra. His hands cupped my bare breasts and I moaned loudly, missing his touch. He took one nipple into his mouth until the nipple turned hard with arousal, before doing the same to the other.

"Please Emmett, I need you." I breathed. He made quick work of my pants and boy shorts and stepped out of his own clothing. He positioned himself at my entrance and swiftly entered me, both of us moaning at the missed connection. He began thrusting slowly, trying to prolong the moment, but neither of us was in the mood for slow and tender. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him to pick up his pace, which he eagerly did. He felt so good inside of me that I felt I'd die if I didn't get my release soon. His thrusts came faster and his thumb came down to circle my clit, adding the extra ingredient I needed to cum hard, literally screaming his name. I was vaguely aware of his own release above me as I rode out the intense waves of my own orgasm. He lay beside me, panting heavily and wrapping his arms around my waist. Once we had relaxed, I pulled on my underwear, bra and his t-shirt and made my way into his kitchen to make some Mac and cheese, my favorite post-sex food. He came in a few minutes later in some sweatpants, looking very happy and relaxed. I laughed at his blissful expression and kissed his lightly before returning to stirring the pot of boiling noodles. He watched quietly as I finished up our meal and placed a bowl in front of him. We quickly devoured the cheesy masterpiece and went back into his room to relax. He put hid iPod into his iHome and turned on a slow, soothing song. We both fell into a blissful sleep within minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

During my sixth month, my sexual appetite was at an all time high. I felt like such a guy. All I could think about was sex. Sure Emmett was more than happy to help me out, but I still felt like a horny pig. We were laying in Emmett's bed breathing raggedly from our last round, when another 'craving' hit me. I rolled over and straddled his hips and Emmett smirked.

"Good god woman, you are insatiable." He laughed.

"Yes I am. Blame your daughter. She's a sex addict." I said leaning down to kiss his neck. I felt him tense as I said that.

"She's going to an all girls school and will never have any contact with any man outside of the family." He commanded and I smacked his chest.

"Shut up. She will be perfectly fine and well behaved around boys." I felt the crazy want for sex slowly fade as we focused on our daughter.

"Well if she's anything like her mother, we might have a problem." He said, referring to our relationship's fast start.

"I never heard you complaining." I said, rolling off of him.

"I'm still not. Aren't I allowed to be protective of my girls?"

"Of course. And we love you for it."

"Can I show you something?" he asked, rolling out of the bed.

"Sure. I guess we need to get dressed."

"Yeah, we gotta drive a little bit." I nodded and we quickly got dressed and pulled on our coats. Something went over my eyes and I smiled. So this was a surprise.

"Babe, you're blindfolding a clumsy, pregnant woman and expecting her to walk. Not you're brightest idea."

"Relax. I got it covered." He said and within seconds he'd lifted me and was carrying me bridal style. I was placed in the car and I felt the engine start beneath me. Emmett held my hand and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Are you at least going to give me a hint as to where we're going?" I asked after about 15 minutes of driving.

"Nope. My lips are sealed." He said and I could hear the smirk in his voice. I sighed dramatically and Emmett chuckled. "Just be patient Bells. I promise it'll be worth it." We drove for about another 25 minutes before Emmett stopped the car. He lifted me from the seat and set my feet on the ground before removing the blindfold.

"Emmett, what is this?" I asked, motioning towards the reasonably large house that stood in front of us adorned with a huge red bow on the front door.

"It's a house babe." He said as if talking to a child.

"I can see that, but why are we here?"

"Because it's our house." He whispered in my ear. I turned to face him.

"What?" I squeaked and he chuckled.

"Charlie told me you always wanted a house by the beach, so here you go. Our own ocean front home to raise our baby girl in." he wrapped his arms around my waist and stroked the bump on my belly. I couldn't help it as my hormones kicked in and the tears began to flow.

"What's wrong? You don't like it? Because I ca-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

"It's perfect. You're perfect, and this is the sweetest, most wonderful surprise ever." He smiled, putting my favorite dimples on display and I couldn't help but kiss him again. "So when do we move in?"

"Well, I promised mom and Aunt Esme they could do the decorating, so I guess as soon as they're finished." I hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent and immediately feeling calm.

"Thank you." I whispered and felt his lips kiss the top of my head.

"I love you." He whispered back.

* * *

Emmett took my home shortly after our trip to the new house. Everyone else already knew about it and I already had to promise Alice she could fill my wardrobe with the best post-pregnancy, hot mom clothes with the help of Tina. I went to bed shortly after dinner, Emmett couldn't stay because he had a big chemistry test to study for and I was just too distracting for him. I fell asleep quickly, falling into the dream I'd been having for the past couple of days.

_Emmett was sitting with me on my hospital bed as we stared lovingly at our newborn daughter. She looked exactly like I'd imagined. She was perfect. _

"_She's so tiny." Emmett said as he took her into his big arms. _

"_She's beautiful." I said, playing with her little fingers. _

"_I feel like I could break her." He wouldn't let her size go. _

"_Emmett, you won't break her. You won't hurt her. Trust me you can do this. _We _can do this. I love you." Something flickered across Emmett's face when I said that. Then I noticed he didn't say it back. "Emmett?" _

"_Bella I can't do this." My heart was pounding in my chest. _

"_What do you mean? You were so excited about this. You wanted to be a father. You have a little girl now." I was panicking. _

"_Stop saying that. I'm not a father. I can't be and I don't want to be!" He yelled, shocking me into silence. He _never_ yelled at me. Olivia began crying and Emmett's face turned angry. _

"_Can't you get her to shut up?" I couldn't speak. I didn't know the man sitting in front of me anymore._

"_What is wrong with you Emmett?" _

"_What's wrong is I never wanted this. I lied and now I can't do this." Tanya walked into the room then, as if on a cue. "Tanya was the smart one, putting her kid up for adoption. I'm leaving with her. Bye Bella, take care of Oliver." He walked out of the room, leaving me screaming after him. _

I woke up screaming in a cold sweat. Tears were running down my face and my door burst open as Alice and Rose ran in.

"Bella what's wrong? What happened?" Alice asked, concerned. They looked at my face.

"Bells what is it?" Rose asked, sitting next to me and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I had a nightmare." I said quietly. Alice sat on my other side.

"You wanna talk about it? Sometimes that helps." She suggested.

"It was about me, Emmett, and Olivia. We were in the hospital just after she was born and Emmett told me he could be a father and that he didn't want to be." I stopped and took a deep breath as I felt another round of tears about to surface. "He said he was leaving with Tanya and that she was smart for putting her kid up for adoption. And then he just left." I leaned my head on Alice's shoulder and cried.

"Oh sweetie it's just a dream." Rose said, rubbing my back. "Pregnant women have crazy dreams all the time. I mean come on, you went through your Adam Brody sex dream phase remember?" She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"And besides. Emmett would never leave you. Come on Bells he's crazy about you. I mean he bought you a _house _for Pete's sake. He's not going to leave you. He loves you and he loves Olivia, and that love is only going to get stronger once she's born." Alice said, sounding so much older than 18.

"Thanks guys." I said as I started to calm down. "I guess I'm just nervous about the whole giving birth, being a mother thing." I smiled to show them I was feeling better.

"Well don't worry. You're going to be a great mother, Emmett is going to be the best dad and the rest of us will be there for you two every single step of the way." Rose said wiping the tears off my face. There was a soft knock at the door and Alice went to answer it. Emmett walked in.

"Hey, finished studying, thought I'd sleep here. Everything okay?" He asked, noticing my tear stained face.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Just some stupid pregnancy hormone induced dream. Nothing serious." I didn't want to worry him about the dream. Alice and Rose headed back to their rooms. "Come lay down." I said, patting the spot next to me. He immediately lay next to me and placed his hand on my baby bump.

"You sure everything's okay?" He asked, a worried expression on his gorgeous face.

"Positive." I kissed him lightly and buried my face in his chest, falling asleep almost instantly from the comfort of his scent.

"I love you." I heard him whisper, just before the dark abyss of sleep took over.


	12. Chapter 12

**EmPOV**

I stood in front of the mirror in my room, putting on my tie. Bella had got it for me so it would match her dress perfectly. It was a shade of green that I knew would look beautiful against her skin. I went into the living room where Jasper was waiting for Edward and me. His suit, including his shirt and tie, was all black and he was holding a pink corsage in its box. Edward finally came out of his room in his black suit and red tie with a rose corsage.

"Finally got your hair perfect Eddie?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah well, it just wasn't bouncin' and behavin' today." He said with a smirk. I grabbed Bella's corsage and we went over to their room. I walked into Bella's room as soon as we got there and smiled at her looking at herself in the mirror. She caught sight of me in her reflection and smiled, turning to face me.

"You look beautiful babe." I said, taking in the prom dress mom had made for her. It was the same green as my tie which, as I predicted, looked stunning against her lightly tanned skin. I tied as a halter around her neck and fitted to her with an empire waist before flowing out to drape perfectly over her almost nine month belly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You clean up pretty good yourself mister." She stood on her toes to kiss me and I smiled against her lips when I felt Olivia kick between us. I broke the kiss, kneeling down so I was level with Bella's belly.

"And I _know_ you look gorgeous little one." I said, kissing Bella's baby bump through the silky material of her dress. I stood up and took her hand, bringing her into the living room where all our parents were waiting.

"Oh Bella, you look absolutely stunning." My mom almost squealed as she pulled Bella into a hug.

"Thanks Tina, and thank you for the dress. I absolutely love it." She said, smiling brightly. She hugged her father next, both of them smiling their identical smile which Bella had obviously inherited from Charlie.

"You look beautiful Bells."

"Thanks dad." She went into the kitchen then returned with a green boutonniere.

"I had them die the flower to match your tie." She said with a smile as she cautiously pinned it to my jacket.

"Ow!" I hissed, pretending she'd poked me. She panicked for a second until I smiled hugely and she swatted my chest.

"Meany." She whispered. I took her white corsage and placed it delicately around her wrist. Once everyone was finished putting flower arrangements on their respective dates, we all headed out to the courtyard to take pictures. Aunt Esme took over, directing us into different positions so the landscape would compliment us. After about an hour, we were done and waiting for the limo that would take us to the 5 star California Sheraton and to our senior prom.

**BPOV**

We were waiting for the limo and Emmett had gone over to talk with his parents. His dad handed him something and judging by the cheeky grin on his face and my knowledge of Dan's personality, I guessed it was a condom or something meant to be a joke. When the limo finally came, he threw his arm around my shoulders and with one last goodbye to our parents, we were on our way. When we arrived, we went up to our huge suite first to put our things up there, then headed down to the hotel ballroom where our classmates had already started partying. I felt bad that I had to take routine breaks from dancing to go to the bathroom or to rest my feet but Emmett never seemed to mind. We sat at one of the tables, watching our friends dancing like crazy people and Emmett randomly leaned over to kiss me.

"I love you Bella." I couldn't help but smile and kiss him back.

"I love you too Emmett." He responded with his own beautiful smile, and then got up to get us something to drink. He returned with two glasses of a red liquid and handed me one. I took a sip and scrunched my nose at the obvious amount of vodka in it.

"Oh, babe that ain't punch." I said, putting it down on the table. Emmett looked over at the drinks table where a kid was dumping some kind of alcohol into the drinks, quite conspicuously I might add. He grabbed the kid by the collar and glared at him.

"You spiked the drinks?!" he hissed. The kid just shrugged.

"Dude, it's prom." He responded.

"She's pregnant you idiot." Emmett said, gesturing towards me.

"Dude, it's prom" the kid simply repeated himself. Emmett sighed and let him go.

"_Dude._ It's prom." I said, imitating the idiotic kid. Emmett just gave me a look. I stood up as I heard a slow song start. "Come on." I said, taking his hand. "I can handle a slow dance." His smile returned and he took the lead out to the dance floor where he wrapped his arms around my waist while mine went around his neck. He held me as close as possible as she swayed slowly. I smiled when I recognized the song as 'Wonderwall' by Oasis. About half way through the song, Emmett pulled back and took my hand, leading me out to one of the gardens outside the ballroom.

"How are your feet?" he asked as we walked around a little fountain.

"They're hanging in there." I said with a smile. He led us over to a little stone bench and we sat. I leaned my head against his shoulder and watched the water tumble from the cherub's mouth into the fountain. I closed my eyes and relaxed to the sound of the water and Emmett's breathing.

"Bella?" Emmett said softly.

"mmm?" I mumbled, opening my eyes and gasping at the sight in front of me. Emmett was holding open a little black velvet box. Inside was the most gorgeous diamond ring I had ever seen. It was simple, yet elegant with a silver band with a design of intricate lines carved along the sides.

"Oh Emmett." I whispered and looked into his boyish blue eyes. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Bella. I love you and I know that whether this baby was coming or not, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes." I said breathily as we broke for air. He smiled hugely and took the ring out of the box, sliding it onto my finger.

"It was my great-grandmother's. My parents wanted me to give it to you." So _that's_ what Dan gave him earlier.

"It's perfect." I said, giving him a peck on the lips. We suddenly heard a huge applause and turned towards the doors to see almost the entire senior class clapping with huge smiles on their faces. Of course our friends were up front of the crowd and came running over to us, giving us both huge hugs. I let Rose and Alice study the ring, complimenting Emmett on his choice of proposal spot. We headed back inside, getting bombarded by our classmates, and even a few teachers, offering their congratulations. I couldn't get the goofy grin off my face the rest of the night and Emmett hadn't let me go since we got back into the ballroom. I endured the pain from my feet to dance the last dance with my fiancé. Man I loved that word, especially when it pertained to Emmett. When prom was over, we made our way back to our suite and I quickly changed into a comfy pair of short and one of Emmett's t-shirts. We all lay on the couch, all too tired to do anything else. The guys ended up ordering us some food and we ate like wild animals until it was all gone. Emmett and I were the first ones to go to bed. We lay in our usual position of my back to his chest with his arms wrapped securely around my middle, cradling my belly. I felt Olivia kick a few times and could feel Emmett's smile against the back of my neck.

"Goodnight love." He said, dropping a kiss on my neck.

"I love you." I said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Yes, I took the whole drink thing from One Tree Hill, it was just too fun to pass up. **

**Reviews make me happy =]**

**xoxo**

**AthenaRowena**


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

I woke up on the morning of graduation, quite comfortable, curled up against Emmett in our brand new bed. We'd officially moved into our new home once Tina and Esme had deemed it presentable. They did not spare anything when it came to making our home livable.

The kitchen was done in a soft blue equipped with stainless steel appliances and a beautiful chestnut kitchen table. Our living room was done in a rich chocolate brown with _the_ most comfortable furniture known to man. They had filled it with the proper entertainment systems as well as all of Emmett's favorite video games. It was finished off with a gas fireplace, giving off the ultimate homey vibe. Our master bedroom was done in a wine color with a white trim and white carpeting and all of the furniture was a beautiful mahogany. Our sheets were the softest, most comfortable things I'd ever felt in a champagne color with a plum duvet. We had a walk in closet which came in handy for storing all of the clothes both Alice and Tina had been forcing into it. There were sliding glass doors which led to a balcony, from which you could clearly see the sparkling ocean. Our en suite bathroom was done in white with a large shower and luxurious bathtub. Our guest room was done in a pale mint green with white sheets on the bed and white curtains, giving the room a bright, beachy feel to it. The backyard was a good size with a pool equipped with a slide and diving board. There was a small wooden swing underneath a large oak tree and patio furniture by the grill.

My favorite room in the house was Olivia's. The walls were a very light lavender as was the lining of her crib, changing table, as well as her swing in the living room and her high chair in the kitchen. The furniture itself had been painted white. My favorite part of the room was Olivia's name, painted above her crib in gold paint with little lilies painted on either side of it.

I slowly turned in bed to face Emmett and smiled at his innocent, sleeping face. I placed a soft kiss on his forehead before slowly getting out of bed and into the shower. As much as I loved the idea of being a mother, I couldn't stand how slow I had to move and the way I had to waddle everywhere. I just wanted this baby born so I could see my feet again. I showered as fast as I could and dried off, walking back into our room to see Emmett beginning to wake up. He sat up in bed, watching me as I moved around our room. I slipped on my bra and panties and walked back into the bathroom to blow dry my hair and put on my make-up. I walked back into our room where Emmett was still sitting and watching me. I walked over to kiss him softly.

"Get up and stop watching me perv, we're meeting everyone in half an hour for brunch." He sighed and smiled, pulling me into his lap.

"Good morning." He whispered, his eyes sparkling like those of a five year old on Christmas.

"Good morning." I whispered back and he pulled me in for a deeper kiss before allowing me to stand up and finish getting ready while he got in the shower. I pulled on a white halter sundress that fell to my knees and a pair of white flats. I slid on my engagement ring, smiling at how it sparkled in the sun coming in through the window. The bathroom door opened and Emmett stepped out with a towel slung low on his hips while he used another to dry his hair. He chuckled as I stared shamelessly at his glistening chest and came over to give me another kiss. He quickly dried off and pulled on his boxers, followed by a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt. Grabbing my hand, we made our way downstairs, grabbing our keys and hopping into Emmett's jeep. We drove to the restaurant where we were meeting our friends and families for brunch before heading over to the school for the ceremony. When we got there, the only person there was my dad who had gotten the biggest table in the place.

"Hey dad." I said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Bells. How's my little graduate slash mommy-to-be?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm good." I said with a chuckle.

"Hey Emmett." Dad said, shaking Emmett's hand with a smile.

"Hey Charlie, how you been?"

"Pretty good. Working mostly." We sat down and it wasn't long before Tina and Dan came in, followed quickly by Edward, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle.

"So, how are you two liking the new house?" Esme asked us excitedly.

"We love it." Emmett said with a smile, grabbing my hand.

"Olivia's room is beautiful." I said.

"She cried the first time she saw it." Emmett said with a chuckle. I swatted his chest.

"Shut up, it's a beautiful room and I'm an overly emotional pregnant woman. Give me a break." I said with a pout that made everyone else laugh. Finally Rose and Jasper showed up with their parents, Michael and Lillian Hale and Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. We ordered quickly and ate slowly, our meals laced with pleasant conversation. Once we were finished, we all made our way to the school where we parted ways with our parents to grab our caps and gowns and take our seats. Once I put on my gown, I felt like a giant navy blue balloon, and to make matters worse, we were in alphabetical order, so I was stuck next to Jessica Stanley while Emmett was seated next to Lauren Mallory. He looked back at me with a pained expression and I knew exactly how he felt. Jessica was making a spectacle of herself as she sobbed loudly through the opening speeches. They soon began calling people up and handing their diplomas while announcing which school they'd be attending in the fall.

"Alice Cullen." Alice bounced up from her seat, flitting over to the podium to take her diploma and shake the principle's hand. "Alice will be attending Rhode Island School of Design with a major in Fashion Design." Alice was beaming as she returned to her seat and I could see Esme was already crying as she sat in the audience.

"Edward Cullen." Edward rose calmly as opposed to his sister as he took his diploma and shook hands. "Edward will be attending Fordham University with a major in Biology." They continued to call names and colleges paired with majors as each person rose to receive their diploma.

"Tanya Denali." Tanya rose with a smirk on her face as she took her diploma. "Tanya will be attending the University of Phoenix with a major in Communications.

"Rosalie Hale." Rose stood, radiating with excitement as she gracefully walked to get her diploma. "Rosalie will be attending New York University with a major in Elementary Education."

"Lauren Mallory. Lauren will be attending Temple University with a major in Journalism." I scoffed inwardly at the fact that the schools biggest gossip would be going to school for journalism, how appropriate.

"Emmett McCarty." Emmett received his diploma with as much enthusiasm as Alice, if not more. "Emmett will be attending the University of California in Berkley on a football scholarship while majoring in Business." The cheers coming from Dan were only rivaled by those of every single non-graduating member of the football team. Emmett smiled hugely and let out a celebratory 'whoo!' before returning to his seat.

"Michael Newton. Michael will be attending Boston College with a major in Communications."

"Jessica Stanley. Jessica will be attending Philadelphia University with a major in Graphic Design." I took a deep breath, knowing I would be called next.

"Isabella Swan." I walked to the podium slowly, being careful not to trip as I caught my dad's eye in the audience. He winked, making me smile and I shook hands with the principle, taking my diploma. "Isabella will be taking online courses at the University of California Berkley as an English major." I waddled back to my seat with a smile on my face.

"Angela Webber." Angela rose slowly and gave a shy smile as she accepted her diploma. "Angela is class valedictorian and has received a full ride scholarship to Stanford University as a major in Law and a minor in Foreign Affairs."

"Jasper Whitlock." Jasper seemed to have caught Alice's excitement as he walked a little more bouncy than usual to get his diploma. "Jasper will be attending Brown with a major in American History and a minor in Law." Next to Angela, Jasper was the smartest person in our grade.

The ceremony ended with Eric Yorkie who would be going to Parsons School of Design for Graphic Design. As soon as it was over I was swept up into Emmett's arms as he placed a passionate kiss on my lips. I smiled as his enthusiasm and wrapped my arms around his neck. He let me go after a few minutes, keeping a hold on one of my hands as we searched for our parents and friends in the giant crowd. Emmett let go of my hand to put his arms protectively around my belly. We finally found dad, Tina and Dan outside and I was swept up into a hug by Dan, much how his son had, minus the kiss.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Tina said, hugging me a little more gently than her husband and son had.

"Thanks Tina." Dad came to hug me next, giving me a kiss on the cheek before pulling me into his comforting embrace.

"Congratulations Bells." He whispered.

"Thanks dad." I whispered back hugging him tighter before releasing him. I heard a squeal behind me and turned just in time to see a pixie about to attack me.

"Bella! We graduated!" Alice screamed into my ear and she hugging me tightly. I just laughed at her uncontrollable excitement before being released, only to have Rose hug me just as tightly. After she let me go, I received much gentler hugs from Edward and Jasper, followed by the rest of the parents. Angela came up to give us all hugs and to wish us luck with college and the baby. I told her we'd see her again before she left for Stanford and that she'd definitely be invited to the wedding. She smiled and gave me another hug before going back to her mother. We were all invited to a barbeque at the Cullen's huge house. After we'd all sufficiently stuffed our faces, talked our jaws sore and then some, we all began to head home. I gave Charlie a kiss and a hug before he left for the five hour drive back to L.A. and by the time Emmett and I got home, he had to carry me in because I was so tired. He lay me down on our bed and pulled my shoes and dress off, leaving me in by bra and underwear as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with me. Both of us were asleep within minutes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Emmett and I were walking through the mall, looking for some more baby things and just wanting to get out of the house. As we made our way through the crowded stores I heard the shrill voice of the person I hoped I'd never have to see again, at least not this soon after graduation.

"Oh my god. How cute is this? Emmett and Bella out shopping for their precious bundle of joy." I sighed and turned to see Tanya, her arms weighed down with the amount of Victoria secret bags she carried. She was glaring at me and the way she's said 'precious' made it sound like she was talking about the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Ooh, Bella. You're getting so big." She said in a sickeningly sweet fake voice. "I mean, I didn't know pregnant woman got that big. Wow, you're like a whale." I gritted my teeth and squeezed Emmett's hand tightly to keep me from wrapping it around her neck.

"It's good to see you Lauren. We should actually be going." Emmett said as politely as possible.

"You know Emmett. I wouldn't blame you if you left Bella. I'm sure she's not very appealing in bed. I mean someone that big couldn't possibly be sexy." I growled and Emmett held my hand tighter. "If you want, I could show how a real woman is supposed to look. I'd be glad to model these for you." She said, gesturing her Victoria's Secret bags.

"No than-" I cut Emmett off before he could be _too_ polite.

"Listen up bitch. Emmett had the choice to be with you before I came to that school and he had the choice even after I did, he obviously did not and does not want you. Now, back off me and my fiancé before I'm forced to break that pretty little nose that daddy had to pay thousands for." I said in the same fake sweet tone as she had used.

"My, my, what a temper you have. Now I know why Emmett hasn't left you yet. He's too scared." She giggled her nasally, annoying giggle and I lost it. I lunged at her before Emmett could hold me back and tackled her to the floor, but as I did, an intense pain shot through me making me curl up, clutching my stomach.

"Bella? Babe what's wrong?" Emmett was kneeling next to me as I felt something trickling down my leg.

"Oh shit." I heard him mutter.


	14. Chapter 14

**EmPOV**

There was a large red stain on the front of Bella's shorts and a line of red liquid running down her leg. The first thought that came to my mind was _blood._ But upon further inspection, I realized that it was the cranberry juice Tanya had been drinking which must have spilled when Bella attacked her. I wanted to both high-five her and yell at her for lunging at Tanya but chose to call the hospital instead. I was lucky enough to get Dr. Schultz on the phone at let her know we'd be there in a few minutes since the hospital was only a few blocks away from the mall. I gathered Bella in my arms and stood, moving slowly so as to not make her pain any worse. The way her face was scrunched in obvious pain mixed with the whimpers coming from her made me want to cry for having to put her through child birth. I finally made it back to my car and laid her in the back seat, securing the seatbelts around her without putting pressure on her belly. I drove as fast as I felt was safe and pulled into a spot near the front of the hospital. Dr. Schultz was waiting for us with a wheelchair and I gently placed Bella in it and began wheeling her down the hall after the doctor as she asked me questions.

"Has her water broken yet?"

"I don't think so." She looked questioningly at the stain on Bella's shorts with raised eyebrows. "Cranberry juice." I said and her eyebrows when up to her hairline. "Don't ask." I said and she gave a curt nod.

"How far apart are the contractions?" I'd been paying attention to the amount of minutes between when Bella would reach forward to squeeze my hand as she whimpered.

"She's only had two so far, one right after another at first and then not again since I called you." I figured the first two were triggered from Bella's WWE Smack down impression in the middle of the mall. Dr. Schultz nodded as she led us into a room where I lifted Bella from the chair and placed her on the bed.

"Alright, well considering her water hasn't broken yet, you guys will be here for a while. Now you know the rules; nothing but ice chips for her." I nodded, "I'll be back every so often to check how she's doing, call me immediately if anything happens."

"You got it." She nodded and then broke out into a smile.

"Relax Emmett, you've done everything right so far. I'm confident this birth will go off without a hitch." I smiled and thanked her before she left us alone in the room.

"How you feeling baby?" I asked, sitting in the chair next to Bella's bed and taking her hand.

"I'm okay." She said with a serene smile, "I'm sorry for attacking Tanya like that." She said, hanging her head.

"Well, you gotta admit, it was pretty awesome." She giggled and gave my hand a loving squeeze.

"It felt good." She said as if telling a secret.

"I'll bet." I said with a chuckle.

"Can you call dad for me?" She asked.

"Of course." I said, placing a kiss on her forehead before going out into the hall to call everyone. I called Charlie first since he had the longest trip to make.

"Hello?" his voice sounded happy but with a slightly stressed out edge to it.

"Hey Charlie it's Emmett."

"Oh hey Emmett, what's new?" His voice was casual, totally not expecting the news I was about to give him.

"Well I just wanted to call and let you know that your granddaughter is making an early appearance." I joked, referring to the fact that Olivia wasn't due for another 15 days. There was a pause on the other line before I heard Charlie's voice yell,

"Cut! My daughter's in labor, I gotta go!" I laughed as I heard a chorus of 'Congratulations!' from what I was sure was an entire movie set. "Emmett? I'm getting in my car as we speak, don't let that baby be born without me there." He said in a way that reminded me of Alice, which scared me a little.

"Charlie calm down, her water hasn't even broken yet so you've got time. The doctor says we're gonna be here for a long time so try not to get a speeding ticket or crash, that would kinda put a downer on the day." I said with a chuckle.

"Alright Emmett, I'll be there as soon as possible while staying legal." He laughed and hung up. I dialed my parent's house next and my mom answered in her delicate voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Oh Emmett, how are you sweetheart?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm good."

"Oh this is a nice surprise, what made you call?" she said cheerily.

"Oh well you know, I thought it was only fair to let you know that your Granddaughter is making an unexpected appearance." I heard her gasp loudly before she squealed, making me hold the phone away from my ear.

"Dan, Dan! We have to go! Bella's in labor!" I heard her yell to my dad.

"What?!" I heard dad's unmistakable voice from somewhere in the house.

"Just get your ass in the car and get us to the freakin' hospital." Mom screeched loudly, making me laugh.

"It's okay mom, take your time. Bella's water hasn't even broken yet so we've got a while." I said calmly.

"Oh, okay honey, we'll be there soon." She said pleasantly before hanging up the phone. Not wanting to go through the squealing of calling Rose and Alice, I texted Edward and Jasper, know they'd be with their girlfriends and leaving them to suffer the screams. I walked happily into Bella's room where she was reading an old magazine on home furnishing. She put it down when I came back in and smiled.

"Charlie and my parents are on their way and I just let Edward and Jasper know." Bella smirked, immediately catching on to my devious plan to avoid more loud girly noises.

"Thank you." She said with a smile which quickly distorted into a look of pain. I rushed forward, giving her my hand to squeeze as contraction took over, coupled with a rush of…something from between her legs. Okay, so we can check her water breaking off the list. I pushed the call button for Dr. Schultz and she walked through the door a few minutes later.

"My water just broke, and I had another contraction." Bella informed her.

"Okay, so the contractions are still some time apart. So now that your water has broken all we have to do is wait. We have to wait until your cervix is dilated enough which could take several hours so be prepared to be here for a while." We nodded, thanking her after she promised to come check on Bella and about an hour. I quickly texted Alice, asking her to bring some things to help make Bella more comfortable as well as some reading material, which I knew she'd want. The four of them burst through the door about 20 minutes later with Bella's pillow from home as well as a book she's been reading called American Gods. **(A/N: That's a real book by Neil Gaiman, I've read it and I totally recommend it =])** They also brought a bunch of the newest magazines which would keep all three girls entertained for quite some time.

"How you feeling sweetie?" Rose asked, pushing the hair off Bella's forehead.

"I'm okay. Dr. Schultz says we have a long way to go." Bella said with a hint of boredom. They all pulled up a chair around Bella's bed and we all grabbed something to read and one of the two dozen donuts Jasper had thought to bring. Bella glared at us jealously as she munched on ice chips. We sat in silence, reading with the occasional crunching sound of ice between Bella's teeth. My mom burst through the door, squealing loud enough to rival Alice and making us all jump in our seats, Edward actually fell out of his chair in surprise.

"Bella darling you look gorgeous, absolutely glowing." My mom chattered excitedly.

"Thanks Tina." Bella said with a laugh.

"So, little Olive Branch just couldn't wait to see us huh?" dad asked, using the nickname he'd already come up with for his Granddaughter.

"Yes Dan, she just couldn't wait to come into this world and get a wet willy from her grandfather." Bella said with a roll of her eyes. Dad pretended to look offended.

"When have I _ever_ given _any_ of you a wet willy?" We all looked at each other and began counting the number of times my dad had done the childish gesture out loud. "Okay, okay I get it." He said with a pout. We spent the next few hours, constantly checking to make sure Bella was comfortable as more contractions hit and Dr. Schultz would check on her routinely. It was about 8pm when Charlie came bursting through the door dramatically.

"Did I miss anything?!" he demanded, looking frantically around the room. Bella giggled at her father's frazzled state and leaned forward to grab his hand.

"Dad, I'm fine. Calm down, Dr. Schultz just left and I have a long way to go." And a long way it was.

It took 22 hours for our gorgeous daughter to finally make her way screaming into the world. She was beautiful, even when covered in goo and an umbilical chord attached to her, which the nurses let me cut before they took her away to be cleaned up a bit. Bella was lying back on the bed, breathing heavily. Her hair was stuck to her sweaty face, her eyes were closed, there was a small smile playing on her lips, and she'd never looked more beautiful. I sat down and grabbed her hand, kissing her forehead gently as she smiled and opened her eyes.

"You were amazing." I whispered, kissing her again. "She's beautiful." I assured her.

"Where is she? I want to see her." She said, sitting up to look around the room in search of our daughter.

"They just took her to get cleaned up." I said, giving her hand a squeeze. One of the nurses entered with a tiny bundle in her arms. She smiled at the two of us and gently placed our daughter in my arms. She was absolutely perfect. From her tiny little toes and fingers, her adorable button nose like Bella's, all the way to the tiny tuft of chocolate brown hair. I slowly and gently stroked the incredibly soft skin of her little cheek with my finger and her eyes opened. I was met with an exact miniature replica of my eyes in an almond shaped frame like Bella's. I smiled softly at the familiar sparkling blue eyes looking up at me.

"Hi." I whispered, and somehow I knew that this tiny like creature had already recognized me as her daddy. I also knew that I would never in a million years be able to deny my little girl anything she'd ever want. I placed her in Bella's arms and watched them study each other with the exact same expression of curiosity.

"She's perfect." Bella whispered with teary eyes. I slid onto the bed next to her and kissed the top of her head.

"That she is." I agreed whole heartedly. Just by the way Olivia was moving her mouth I could see the faint outlines of dimples that would probably be as prominent as mine when she really smiled. I studied our daughters tiny features some more, determining which came from Bella and which were from me. Bella turned to look at me and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

"I'm thinking we made on gorgeous kid, what do you think?" I asked with a smile and turned to face her. She had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm thinking you're correct." She smirked and we both looked back down at the tiny bundle in front of us.

"She has your eyes." Bella observed.

"She has your nose." I said back.

"Your dimples."

"Your lips."

"I can't wait to see her smile." Bella said wistfully.

"Me neither." I agreed with delicate kiss to Olivia's forehead. The door opened slowly and mom poked her head in.

"Hi, can we come in?" she whispered. We nodded and she entered the room followed by dad, Charlie, Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Aunt Esme, and Uncle Carlisle.

"Oh my god, she absolutely gorgeous." Esme gushed, making me smile with pride.

"That is one beautiful little girl you two have there." Charlie said, taking a seat on the other side of Bella and kissing her forehead. "I'm proud of you kiddo."

"Thanks dad." Bella said with a soft smile. Everyone took turns holding Olivia until she was passed back to me and Dr. Schultz came in with a smile.

"Now that is one beautiful little baby." She said sincerely. "Does this little beauty have a name?"

"Yes." Bella said, "We've decided on Olivia Grace McCarty." She said, smiling up at me.

"That is the perfect name." she said, writing it on the birth certificate and handing it to us to sign. Bella fell asleep not long after she left, snuggled into my side as I held Olivia and talked to our family.

"So how freaked out are you right now?" Edward asked.

"Honestly, I'm okay. As corny as it sounds, I was freaking out until the second they place her in my arms." All the adults were smiling hugely at me, of course the women were crying too.

"We are so proud of you sweetie." Mom said, smiling through her tears.

"Thanks mom." I said, pulling Bella closer to me.


	15. AN

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I know you were all hoping for a new chapter and I'm sorry to disappoint. I hate giving author's notes as much as I hate reading them so just bear with me. I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had no idea junior year was gonna be this stressful and time consuming. Luckily the bulk of my extra curriculars are over for the year so I should have more time to dedicate to you, my loyal readers.**

**I'm really sorry it's been so long especially since some of my stories haven't been updated since the summer. Writers block has been a massive setback for me. I keep getting awesome ideas for new stories, but none for my pre-existing stories. I'm trying to work through it to give you people what you want and I hope you're not too mad at me.**

**xoxo~AthenaRowena**


End file.
